Various types of connectors for coaxial cables of the type referred to above are in wide use, particularly in the CATV industry. These connectors are used to connect coaxial cables with each other, with signal splitters, with amplifiers, with junction boxes and with other equipment. The connectors are of various types such as the feedthrough connector, where the center conductor of the coaxial cable passes through the connector to make electrical contact with another device and the connector makes the electrical contact between the coaxial cable jacket and the other device. In the pin connector, the center conductor of the coaxial cable is connected to a pin which extends from the connector and the jacket of the cable is connected to the body of the connector whereby the pin extending from the connector and the body of the connector form the electrical connection with the other device. Splice connectors, 90.degree. connectors and other configurations are also used.
Heat-recoverable connectors of the type disclosed in copending, commonly assigned application U.S. Ser. No. 531,961 filed Sept. 14, 1983, provide heat-recoverable plastic members which grip the jacket of the cable and/or the center conductor of the cable. Mechanical connectors of the type disclosed in co-pending, commonly assigned application U.S. Ser. No. 480,052 filed Mar. 29, 1983, and those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,958 provide mechanical means for gripping the jacket and center conductor of coaxial cables. The disclosures of the above applications and patent are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The various types of coaxial cable connectors typically have the common elements of a connector body, which is adapted for being connected to another device, and a clamp nut, which generally functions to hold the parts of the connector together or hold the jacket of the coaxial cable in the connector. The body of the connector and the clamp nut of the connector may be known by other names, but their general respective functions are basically as described herein. In field installations of these connectors the body and the clamp nut may become loosened from each other due to environmental stresses whereupon the conductor loses its environmental seal and allows moisture to penetrate the interior of the connector causing corrosion and/or loss of electrical efficiency. In addition, unauthorized entry of the connector may occur by separation of the clamp nut from the body of the connector, and if the connector is re-assembled, the unauthorized entry of the connector may not be detected.